Reformbot-X
Reformbot-X is a fictional third party toy developer, with toys maintaining robot modes similar to their base characters while giving them updated vehicle modes. After their 3rd party phase, their Originals Era began, where they remolded and repainted these figures into their own characters and created new molds to produce their own characters. 3rd Party Line Once Reformbot-X started producing their own transforming characters, their Transformers inspired toys became known as "The 3rd Party Line". RBX-01 True Leader- Reformbot's take on Optimus Prime. His robot mode is unmistakably G1 Prime, but he transforms into a red and blue Volvo 670. He comes with Prime's signature cannon and a Matrix of Leadership inspired accessory that can be put into his chest. He can be used with Guardian's armor, replacing the white repaint of True Leader thatcomes with the armor. RBX-02 Heroic Sting- Reformbot's take on Bumblebee. While no longer a yellow VW Beetle like in G1 and now a yellow 2012 Dodge Charger, his robot mode is very reminiscent of his G1 mode, with the roof of the car being his body and the front his feet. He comes with a bee abdomen that transforms into a handgun. 2 features that can be used on Heroic Sting were not intended to be used on him, and were designed for the repaint/head remold Nasty Hornet (Reformbot-Xs Wasp/Waspinator); the panels on the back folding out into bug wings and the bee abdomen pegging onto his rear end. RBX-03 Red Gunner- Reformbot's take on Clliffjumper. He is a heavy remold of Heroic Sting, with the car remolded into a red 2012 Porsche 911. Robot mode is similar to the G1 Cliffjumper. The wing panels on the Heroic Sting mold were removed for the Red Gunner remold. He comes with a giant shoulder mounted gun. RBX-04 Tinkerer- Reformbot's take on Wheeljack. His robot mode takes cues from both G1 and Transformers: Prime. His vehicle mode is a white, red, and green Alfa Romeo 4C Rally Car in the G1 Wheeljack colors. He comes with a pistol and wrench. RBX-05 Officer- Reformbot's take on Prowl. His robot mode is based off of his G1 robot mode, but he transforms into a white and black Nissan 370z Nismo Police Car. He comes with a tazer and handcuffs. RBX-06 Treble- Reformbot's take on Jazz. His robot mode is G1 inspired. He transforms into a white, blue, and red 2013 Porsche 911 GT3 Race Car. Despite sharing a vehicle mode to Red Gunner and being the exact same size, they are completely different molds with different transformations. He comes with a set of speakers that can be shoulder mounted and a rifle. RBX-07 Roadstreaker- Reformbot's take on Sideswipe. His robot mode is based off of a combination of G1 and Fall of Cybertron. He transforms into a red 2013 Lamborghini Veneno. He comes with a pistol. RBX-08 Doctor- Reformbot's take on Ratchet. His robot mode is based closely on Transformers Prime Ratchet with some G1 influence. He transforms into a white 2003 Kia Pregio ambulance. He comes with a clear plastic energy scalpel. RBX-09 Liquids Specialist- Reformbot's take on Ironhide. He is a slight remold of Doctor. His robot mode is based off of Transformers Prime Ratchet with G1 influence, but with a G1 Ironhide inspired head. He transforms into a red 2003 Kia Pregio. He comes with a liquid nitrogen hose. RBX-10 Natural Born Leader- Reformbot's take on Hot Rod. His robot mode is a combination of G1 and animated models. He transforms into a red 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo with a flame paint job on the hood and a custom yellow spoiler to make his signature back wings. He comes with a trailer that breaks into pieces that can be attached to Natural Born Leader to form New Leader (Reformbot's Rodimus Prime). He comes with a pair of handguns RBX-11 Coil- Reformbot's take on Springer. His robot mode is a combination of G1 and IDW Springer. His vehicle mode is a green and yellow Ferrari 458 Italia that also transforms into a fictional helicopter loosely based on a combination of the Russian Mil Mi-24 Hind and US Bell AH-1 Cobra. His helicopter blades become a sword for robot mode RBX-12 Sergeant- Reformbot's take on Kup. His robot mode is based off of IDW/Generations. His vehicle mode is a seafoam green 2012 Chevrolet Silverado. He comes with a rifle. RBX-13 Guardian- Reformbot's take on Ultra Magnus. This figure is two components: A white and light blue repaint of True Leader and a red, white, and blue car carrier trailer that unfolds into the body, legs, arms, and head of Guardian. A big gap in the back can be filled by either the Guardian figure or the True Leader figure. He transforms into a 2012 Volvo 670 with a car carrier trailer. RBX-14 Speed- Reformbot's take on Blurr. His robot mode is a combination of G1 and IDW. He transforms into a sleek, fast, G1 inspired hovercar. He comes with an electro-laser. RBX-15 Princess- Reformbot's take on Arcee. Her robot mode is G1 inspired. She transforms into a white and pink hardtop 1959 Cadillac Eldorado. She comes with a pistol. RBX-16 Rhymetime- Reformbot's take on Wheelie. His robot mode is inspired by his IDW design and his Titans Return Legends Class Toy. He transforms into a Sci-Fi-Type car like the Titans Return toy. He comes with a slingshot. RBX-17 Soldier- Reformbot's take on Hound. His robot mode is inspired by G1. He transforms into a green 2014 Jeep Renegade, He comes with a pistol and a shoulder mounted laser gun. RBX-18 Ghost- Reformbot's take on Mirage. His robot mode is based off of G1. He transforms into a white and blue Formula 1 car #26, a modernized version of the F1 car he transformed into in G1. RBX-19 Illusion- Reformbot's take on Trailbreaker. He transforms into a black 2012 Toyota Sequoia. Category:Organizations